


Miracle Of Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any snow in May
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Miracle Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The weather outside is terribly frightful, but the warm, cozy fire is so delightful. With a freak snowstorm in May, it's a perfect day to cuddle. One kiss for love, another for passion, and another smooch because TK wanted to taste the sweetness of Carlos pink lips. 

There is laughter between kisses, little chuckles into the tender skin and TK giggles like a little boy because Carlos tickles his ribs, and he wiggles like an excited puppy, which makes Carlos smirk.

A peck on the cheek makes TK blush rosy red and one to his lips makes his heart skip a beat. Another soft kiss on his lips makes him sigh happily and one to his forehead has his soul glowing with pure joy. Carlos pepper kisses all over TK's beautiful face, so many kisses he was given, and each one made him snuggle closer to Carlos. Reaching out, Carlos gently strokes Tk’s cheek with one soft hand, and Tk smiles, feeling warmth spread across his body; he wishes to spend forever exchanging kisses and hugs.

As the snow falls outside, blanketing the town in a winter wonderland, as little decorative flakes fall from the sky, this afternoon they have spent hours kissing simply because they have a day to bask in their devoted love. Lean in, forehead to forehead, they breathe the same air. Their noses bump and they giggle lightheartedly, sharing soft, tender kisses, a warmth love dancing within their hearts. Carlos is tender and affectionate with each kiss, TK snuggles him warmly like a teddy bear.

TK is still not used to this much love being shown to him. He had come out of a bad relationship a few months ago, one that made him feel worthless and unloved, but that was in the past and his relationship with Carlos was the joy of happily ever after.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1100823.html?thread=114720279#t114885399)


End file.
